


The Bottom Alliance

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids Have Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Barebacking, Bottom Hank Anderson, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor and Nines are not siblings, Deepthroating, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Mentioned Elijah Kamski, Multi, No Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Rimming, Wire Play, using Nines as RK900's name in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: Connor has an idea, and Gavin's not about to pass up the chance to treat their partners right.





	The Bottom Alliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MetalBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalBunny/gifts).



> This is my Valentine's Day Gift for MetalBunny :) I really hope this is to your liking!!!
> 
> My first time writing Hankvin1700, and my first time trying to write pretty much pwp lol, so please be gentle. My gremlin hands couldn't stop making it soft though, so enjoy that ;D
> 
> My incredible beta [thislittlekumquat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thislittlekumquat/pseuds/thislittlekumquat) finished this in record time and I appreciate her so much <3 Also credited for helping me figure out how a foursome could work logistically lmao.
> 
> Also a big shoutout to my Hankcon Vday Exchange discord pals for being rad and cheering me on C:

This whole thing was Connor’s idea, as these things so often were. Nines often referred to him as ‘the brains of the operation’ but Gavin was pretty sure Connor was just really horny all the time. That was the only explanation that made sense; how else could he constantly be coming up with all these ridiculous ideas? It was kind of his fault they were even in this situation in the first place - it was his suggestion that maybe Gavin and Nines should join him and Hank sometime to just ‘test the waters’ as it were. Turns out ‘test the waters’ meant Gavin sucking Hank’s dick while Nines made Connor watch, but you know, potaytoe, potahtoe. 

 

It was a pretty chill arrangement, Gavin had to admit that. He wasn’t going to complain about having a second guy to dick him down, or another pair of hands to gently explore his body. And he certainly wasn’t going to complain about getting to watch Connor and Nines do their freaky android shit. Part of being in a relationship with Nines was realizing that normal sex stuff just wasn’t going to do much for him aside from the pleasure of watching his partner get off. Just thinking about how those fucks at Cyberlife had screwed his boyfriend over made Gavin’s blood boil, but they had found ways to get around it. He was intimately familiar with Nines’ inner workings - which wires made him jolt and which spots inside his chassis could be stroked to make him let out those adorable static crackles. 

 

But there were limits, things Gavin couldn’t exactly do because he couldn’t peel his own skin back and directly jack into Nines’ brain or whatever. But Connor? Connor was more than eager to help his successor out once he was made aware of the limitations. And he was creative, to boot, again with that horny brain going 24/7. At first it had just been what Gavin had been doing - sticking his fingers into Nines’ wires, pinching and tugging at them until his fingers came out stained blue - except with the added electrical pulse of an android’s chassis. Gavin had nearly come on the spot the first time he got to watch Connor work Nines into a shivering, glitching mess. Didn’t hurt that he had Hank’s arms wrapped around him from behind, slowly jerking him off, but still. Seeing his partner so blissed out was incredible.

 

But the real beauty was when Connor figured out they could interface with while  _ he _ had sex, and Nines could feel the sensations Connor’s code created. So Nines would get real worked up but his own processors had no way to deal with the sensation, so he wouldn’t be able to get off until Gavin stuck a hand into his wires or mouthed at his thirium pump. And Connor loved getting fucked by Hank, so there was no lack of opportunity there. Gavin would sit and stroke at Nines’ chest as he whined and bucked up against the phantom sensations from Connor’s body, their hands glowing bright white and blue in the darkness of the bedroom, and their whines and moans echoing over each other.

 

Gavin had asked Nines once, right at the beginning, if this wasn’t weird for him. To get off with somebody who looked like they could be his twin. Nines simply fixed Gavin with his ‘Why are humans so strange about sex?’ expression and explained that, “We may physically resemble one another, but as androids we do not experience the same sort of psychological discomfort from such things. Connor is Connor, and I am myself. There is no relation aside from our models being aesthetically similar.” That had been good enough for Gavin to stop feeling guilty every time he watched the two kiss, so he didn’t pry any further. Android stuff was still very wild and new for him anyways.

 

So with that concern out of the way, their little sex agreement that had started out as a one-time thing was now to the point where it was just a given that they were all going to spend Valentine’s Day together. Well, close to Valentine’s Day, given the hectic nature of all their DPD schedules. Gavin wasn’t sure when he had gotten comfortable enough that the idea of celebrating such a mushy holiday didn’t bother him, but he was here now. Sitting on the dog hair-encrusted sofa at Hank’s place, listening to Connor’s weird plan. 

 

“Come on Gavin, don’t you think it would be nice to surprise them?” Connor is wheedling, his eyes big and brown and goddamn adorable. Gavin hates that he and Nines both have a pleading face, and he’s weak to both for different reasons. How does Hank live like this? “They’re always treating us so well, I just want to do something nice for them!” Connor continues, sighing somewhat dreamily as he thinks about all of the times Hank and Nines have railed the two of them. Gavin has to admit, that  _ is _ a pretty nice thought…

 

Gavin breaks out of his own little haze of pleasant thoughts with a shake of his head. “Alright, alright, what do you have in mind?” he asks, still wary of the curious glint in Connor’s eyes. The way his lips pulled apart to reveal that perfect little grin made Gavin’s stomach twist and his dick twitch with interest. So, you know. A good sign. 

 

* * *

 

They managed to get everything together before the weekend without Hank or Nines catching on, but Gavin was sure that was only because Connor was helping him. He was pretty much an open book for Nines to peruse most of the time, but Connor’s little robo brain was just as quick as Nines’, and he had a damn good poker face. And Hank? Well, Hank was either lazy or he was good at hiding what he caught onto. Any time Gavin felt himself getting complacent, Hank would do something to remind Gavin that he had, in fact, been an incredibly competent policeman back in the day. It would be annoying if it wasn’t hot half the time.

 

With the surprise in place, all Connor and Gavin had to do was wait. They got lucky in the end, with both of their shifts ending slightly earlier than their boyfriends’. Gavin set himself up on the sofa, lounging comfortably in his sweats and a loose t-shirt. He could feel the slight rub of the fabric against the lace on his skin, which only increased the pleasant spark of excitement thrumming through his body. He could hear Connor in the kitchen, humming softly to himself as he rustled up some sort of delicious meal. For being a negotiator bot, Connor sure had settled into domestic life incredibly fast. To each their own, Gavin figured.

 

The door finally swung open, and Hank and Nines made their way in from the chilly February air. Gavin instinctively perked up, his head turning and a hint of a smile twisting his lips up. His eyebrows jumped up as he saw that Hank was toting a giant bouquet of roses. “Don’t tell me you’ve got a heart-shaped box of chocolates hidden behind your back, Nines,” Gavin joked, sitting up slightly on the sofa. Nines simply chuckled and shook his head, replying, “I am well aware of your allergy towards traditional Valentine’s treats, Gavin.” That got a snort and an eye-roll out of Hank, who was toeing out of his shoes while still holding the flowers. “You can just say he’s a wet blanket, Nines,” he said, heading for the kitchen instinctively.

 

Gavin was up on his feet in a flash, crossing the distance between them to put a warning hand on Hank’s chest. “Nuh-uh-uh,” he tutted, ignoring the incredulous look on Hank’s face. “You’ve got to wait for a moment. Have a seat on the couch, why dontcha?” 

 

Hank seemed to hesitate for a moment, his natural desire to argue with Gavin warring with his curiosity over what this must be about. Eventually the desire to avoid a conflict won out, and Hank leaned in to steal a kiss before backing away to flop down on the sofa, setting the roses down on the coffee table on his way. Gavin spluttered a bit at the sudden affection, fighting the urge to turn red and give Hank the victory he clearly thought he’d won by the smirk on his face. 

 

Nines piped up from the door where he was removing his shoes, “That’s very unfair Hank, you’ve jumped the line!” That did make Gavin flush, but he remembered his mission and headed over to his boyfriend with a determined set to his jaw. This was all to make sure these two idiots got treated right for a change. Leaning up on his toes, Gavin did give Nines a kiss, the edge of his lips curling up into a half smile as he looked up into those blue-gray eyes. He really was lucky. 

 

“Do you trust me?” he asked quietly.

 

Nines didn’t hesitate for even a moment, nodding despite the curious look that overtook his expression. “Of course, Gavin,” he replied, eyes flicking all over Gavin’s body as if that would somehow reveal the secret to him. 

 

“Good. Safeword?” Gavin asked, his expression serious despite his heart threatening to beat out of his chest and up into his throat. When the confident reply of “Eli” came back, Gavin knew he was ready to get started. “Alright, I’m gonna grab the electrodes, and you’re gonna unbutton that shirt for me, okay babe?” he instructed, stepping back to grab the little bundle off the coffee table.   
  
Feeling Hank’s eyes burning into him as he moved, Gavin did his best to ignore the heat that washed over him as he turned back around and was faced with Nines obediently unbuttoning his shirt, LED whirring away a brilliant blue. “Good job,” Gavin said, feeling his voice already dropping lower in anticipation of what he got to do next. His fingers reached out and brushed against Nines’ exposed collarbone, enjoying the way the synthetic skin flickered and pulsed away from his touch. “Somebody’s feeling a little sappy,” he teased, shooting Nines a smirk. The first time it had happened, Gavin had panicked. But now he knew exactly what it meant - Nines’ chassis was desperate for the touch of the person he cared most about.

 

It didn’t take long to install the electrodes - one on each side of Nines’ chest underneath his collarbone, two on the back of his neck, and two flanking the slight indentation of his thirium pump regulator. These had been a ‘gift’ they had blackmailed out of Elijah a while ago, a set of remote-controlled devices that pulsed just the right kind of electricity onto the androids’ chassis, and boy had they been an immediate hit. Even Connor admitted they gave him one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever had, and Gavin still remembered the scandalized look on Hank’s face. Made him chuckle now, as he leaned in and pressed a kiss up against the exposed chassis above Nines’ pump regulator. Before his boyfriend could get too handsy, Gavin skipped backwards, pulling the remote out of his sweatpants pocket, waving it teasingly.

 

“Button back up, terminator,” Gavin ordered, “Connor’s got dinner started, wouldn’t want to keep him waiting, hm?” Nines let out a little buzz of irritation, but his self-control was still mainly intact, so he shrugged and did as Gavin suggested. 

 

From the sofa, Hank interjected with a chuckle, “What, no toys for me to play with? You’re the one jumping the line now.” Gavin didn’t even bother to respond, simply jerking his head in the direction of the kitchen. Connor must have reached the end of his patience, because he was standing in the open archway between the living room and the kitchen, one hand on his hip and that wicked smile on his lips.

 

“Dinner is ready, gentlemen. If you’d all like to join me,” Connor announced, pretending like there wasn’t anything remotely unusual about this scene. Which, for the record, there definitely was. Gavin had seen the outfit already, and he was  _ still _ getting a dry mouth just looking at him. Under the ridiculous apron he insisted on wearing, Connor was dressed in a delicate lace lingerie set, a light blue that stood out against his skin and almost matched the shade of Nines’ LED. Straps connected across his chest and down around his waist, to a panty that Gavin knew was doing its best to give him some shred of decency. Connor didn’t seem too concerned with decency though, and more with the quickly darkening look on Hank’s face. Gavin shuddered, knowing just the kind of incredible treatment usually came after that look.

 

“Join you? I think I’m about to do much more than that, Con,” Hank said, starting to get up from the sofa, his eyes roaming up and down the android’s body with a smile that was equal parts hungry and fond. Because really, it was gross how in love those two were. 

 

“Hank.” Connor said in a tone that allowed for no argument, one hand coming to rest on his hip. “Dinner is ready, and I don’t want you messing up my outfit before we’re done eating,” he continued, his stern expression breaking out into a sly smirk as he watched Hank’s expression shift from bafflement to understanding disappointment. “Goddammit, Connor…” he muttered, standing up and shoving his hands into his jeans’ pockets. 

 

Connor simply chuckled and turned to lead the other men into the kitchen. The sight of his cute little ass supported by blue lace and silk was enough to draw a soft, staticky sigh out of Nines, who was standing obediently behind Gavin while this whole scene played out. 

 

“Real nice, huh babe?” Gavin purred, glancing back up at him over his shoulder. “It looks real good in red, too, let me tell you.” The slack-jawed look on Nines’ face made Gavin feel like the he was the most powerful man in the world as he sauntered off into the kitchen as well, making sure his hips swayed just a little bit more than necessary.

 

Gavin settled himself into his seat at the kitchen table with a satisfied grin, watching Hank and Nines file in like men going to their doom somehow. Just as Nines was almost sitting down, Gavin pressed the remote and sent a light shock through his torso. The android tensed and moaned softly, hands gripping at the table to try and hold himself in place. “You alright Nines?” Connor asked innocently, coming over to the table and leaning across Hank’s arm to set a pot of potatoes on the table. Nines nodded his head mutely, biting his lip as he recovered and settled into the chair. Gavin shot him a sunny smile, leaning back in his chair and asking, “So, Connyboy, what have you got cooked up for us?” 

 

“Roasted potatoes and steak, just how Hank likes it!” Connor replied with a teasing wink, plating the steaks and ladling on a sauce that already had Gavin’s mouth watering. “Plus a nice red wine, just as a treat.” Hank’s eyebrows rose at each item Connor described, clearly surprised that he was being let off the strict healthy diet, even for Valentine’s Day. “Sounds delicious, Con,” he said, shooting the android a genuine smile when he returned and set the plates down in front of both humans. “I sure hope so!” Connor replied, bustling around to pour all of them drinks (flavored thirium in his and Nines’ glasses, if Gavin had to guess), before plopping down into his own chair. Instead of taking up his own glass though, Connor reached over and began cutting up Hank’s steak, holding the fork up towards him with a sweet little grin.

 

“Oh my god…” Hank muttered, clearly accepting the fact that he was going to be dead by the end of tonight. Gavin simply chuckled to himself as he began to shovel in steak and potatoes, clearly enjoying watching Hank squirm. Speaking of squirming...Nines was starting to pant and shift in his seat, his core temperature rising too high thanks to the random pulses of electricity Gavin kept sending across his chest. Nines tried to take a sip of his thirium, eyelids fluttering shut as the unexpected shock made him groan and drip blue out of his lips and down his chin.

 

“Aw, babe, c’mere, you’ve got something on your chin,” Gavin teased, reaching out and wiping his thumb across Nines’ lips, sticking the thirium-covered digit back into his own mouth to suck it clean. Thirium certainly didn’t taste great, but it wasn’t toxic, thank god. Regularly getting his mouth all over Nines’ wires was too good to pass up. Nines shivered in his seat, hands gripping the table once more as he fought the obvious desire to stand up and bend Gavin over the very nice tablecloth to teach him a lesson. Gavin simply winked (yes, with one eye only thanks, he was getting better), and returned to his dinner.

 

By the time they were done eating, Hank was being fussed over by Connor with a napkin, but the look on his face made it seem like he was about thirty seconds away from just grabbing Connor by the wrists and kissing him until he stopped looking so in control.

 

To their credit though, Hank hadn’t touched Connor yet, and Nines was still...upright. Gavin smiled fondly as he looked over and met the glazed over eyes of his boyfriend, whose LED was now pulsing a desperate sort of yellow. Gavin turned his gaze over to Connor, raising an eyebrow in a silent sort of plea. Connor met his eyes, looked to Nines, and chuckled softly to himself. 

 

“Alright boys, I think you’ve both been good enough to earn some dessert,” Connor purred, straightening back from Hank and turning to pat Nines’ hand that was still gripping the table. “Why don’t you two get comfortable in the bedroom, Gavin and I will clear the table and join you both,” he added, gesturing with a flap of his hand for both of them to stand up. Hank complied  without too much grumbling, shifting slightly to adjust the obvious bulge in the front of his jeans. Nines needed a little help, swaying as he tried to stand, processors clearly already very overloaded. Gavin was on his feet in a flash to wrap an arm around Nines’ waist, feeling him up through his button-down in an obvious way as he helped guide him out around the table. “Take care of him, alright?” he said to Hank, the tone flirtatious but the request very sincere. If Nines fell down and hit his head, the whole night would be ruined.

 

Connor turned to Gavin with an excited grin as soon as Hank and Nines were out of the room, exclaiming quietly, “Oh this is wonderful, everything is going just to plan!” He began clearing the dishes off the table as Gavin watched, rolling his eyes at his partner-in-crime’s insistence on cleanliness when there was sex to be had. Satisfied with the state of the kitchen, Connor stripped off the apron, fixing Gavin with a disapproving look as he asked “Why aren’t you more naked right now? Pay attention to the plan!” 

 

_ Oh yeah, shit, the plan _ , Gavin thought, his brain trying to re-route some blood back from his dick. He stripped off his t-shirt and sweatpants, revealing the matching lingerie set to Connor’s, but in a deep maroon. 

 

“We do look lovely,” Connor purred, running a hand down Gavin’s side, his fingers catching at the lace and pinching lightly at the exposed skin. Gavin sighed happily at the contact, leaning up to capture Connor’s clever mouth in a kiss. They stood there together for a few moments - enjoying the feeling of buzzing energy building up under their skin and between their mouths. It was Connor who pulled back and separated them, reminding Gavin softly, “Let’s go make sure our boys are playing nice.” Gavin shook his head to clear the fog of arousal somewhat, remembering now what tonight was all about - teasing Nines and Hank into the best orgasms they’d had in months.

 

When Gavin and Connor arrived at the door to the bedroom, hand in hand, they were greeted by quite the sight already unfolding in front of them. Hank was standing near the bed, clearly having been interrupted in the process of taking off his pants by Nines, who was down on his knees with Hank’s cock as far down his throat as it would go. The sight of Nines like that - naked and completely wanton, his LED pulsing in enjoyment as static and lubricant spilled out of his mouth - was enough to make both Connor and Gavin gasp. Hank barely noticed the audience, his hands softly fisting in Nines’ hair as he muttered small sounds of encouragement.

 

Connor again broke the spell, clearing his throat and saying in his sweetest voice, “Boys, I think you’re  _ both _ jumping the line a little bit now. Did we say you could get started without us?” 

 

Hank’s head snapped up to meet Connor’s gaze, a flush painting his cheeks at the act of getting caught. “Never said we couldn’t,” he protested gruffly, not moving Nines from where he had his nose nestled comfortably up against Hank’s pubic bone. Connor simply tutted, sauntering over to pull Hank down by the hair into a searing kiss, the angle a bit awkward as he leaned over Nines’ prone form.

 

By the time they parted, Gavin had finished pulling the lube out of the bedside drawer, ready to get this show on the road already. Connor may be all about the tease, but currently all he could think about was getting Nines’ mouth on  _ his _ dick. Selfish? Hell yeah, but Gavin didn’t really care. Reaching over, he ran a hand through Nines’ hair, displacing Hank’s grip, and lightly tugged, causing the android to move backwards and look up at him with a satisfied and fucked-out looking grin. With all of the sensors located in his mouth, giving head was extremely satisfying for Nines, and Gavin figured that was a pretty sweet deal for both of them. 

 

“You ready to behave for me?” Gavin asked, tugging on Nines’ hair again to produce a small gasp as warm air escaped out of his still-open mouth. Nines nodded, murmuring, “Anything you want, baby…” 

 

Those electrodes really must have done a number on him, because he was already pretty worked up - his hands bare of synthetic skin where they were running up and down Gavin’s thighs and ass to feel the texture of the lingerie. Gavin glanced over and locked eyes with Connor, who was grinding shamelessly up against Hank and letting out little half-static moans. He seemed to remember himself, stepping back to gesture at the bed. 

 

“Up you go, can you get up on the bed and behave for me?” Connor asked sweetly, although it was far more of an order than a question. “I’d like both of you boys on your hands and knees right here and here.” He patted the bed helpfully to indicate order, with Nines closer to the headboard and Hank nearer the end. Hank grumbled to himself, but he finished stripping off his clothes and headed to the bed. Before he actually clambered on he stopped to give Gavin a friendly swat on the ass, his large hand cupping and groping at him. Gavin, as much as it pained him to admit it, let out a soft sort of squeak at the treatment, shooting Hank a glare despite how incredible that touch was. “Not tonight,” he insisted, although who that reminder was for was up for debate.

 

Hank simply winked and finished shuffling onto the bed. Nines needed a little bit more coaxing, since his processors were still recovering from the shocks earlier, but he eventually got there, getting into place with a satisfied little grin. “So good for me, both of you,” Connor purred, leaning in over the edge of the bed to press kisses along both of their sides. Nines preened under the attention, and Hank flushed happily, seeming to decide against reaching out and trying to pull Connor in. Taking the lube from Gavin, Connor settled into place behind Hank, running his hands tenderly up and down his flanks and murmuring soft words of adoration. It was no secret how much Connor loved his boyfriend’s body, and Hank shuddered pleasantly under the weight of the affection.

 

Gavin, meanwhile, had his eyes on the prize. And that prize was Nines’ waiting mouth, still slick from earlier and ever-so-slightly open to allow for more ventilation. Kneeling in front of his boyfriend put Gavin at just the right height, his hand coming to rest at the base of Nines’ neck and scratching gently there. Not only was that his favorite spot to be scratched, it was also teasingly close to the access port they most often used to get him off, a fact that earned a low whine from the android. “Come on babe, let’s put that mouth to work,” Gavin murmured, guiding Nines gently in towards the red silk panties that were straining to contain his dick. 

 

The first nuzzle of wet heat, even through the fabric, was enough to get Gavin groaning, a jolt of arousal thrumming up his spine. Nines may have been the one getting teased all night, but watching his boyfriend - and hell, even Connor and Hank - had Gavin just as keyed up. He kept up the litany of encouraging noises as Nines continued to mouth at his dick through the lingerie, eventually getting fed up and pulling them down with his teeth. Finally,  _ finally _ , Nines took Gavin into his mouth, and fuck...That was a feeling he would never get tired of. The inside of his mouth was oddly textured, but warm and hot nonetheless. Not to mention the fact that every slide of Gavin’s dick against the roof of Nines’ mouth set off about a million sensors, causing him to release crackles of static and mechanical whines. Basically a combination of amazing vibrations, great sensation, and…and...

 

Oh shit, yeah, Nines was really hot when he gave head cause he was  _ really _ into it. Gavin’s brain was a bit too busy with remembering to breathe and not like, come immediately, to remember why he was doing this. This wasn’t just to get him off, it was to make sure that Nines got even closer to the edge. Nines gave a sudden whimper and shifted backwards slightly, and Gavin looked over to see that Connor had urged Hank forward to begin opening Nines up with his mouth. Knowing the limitations of the RK900 model, Gavin was well aware that it was probably more the heat of Hank’s mouth and the sensation of his beard scratching against the exposed chassis that was sending shocks through Nines. But did it really matter? No, because Nines was now caught between the feeling of Hank’s tongue pressing into him and Gavin’s cock filling his mouth, and his LED was yellow from the overload of it.

 

Connor, seemingly pleased with the prepwork he had done on Hank, slipped his panties to the side and slicked himself up. Making eye contact with Gavin across their partners, Connor winked and slowly buried himself into Hank all the way up to the hilt. Gavin felt the moan Hank let out echo through his own body - that deep satisfaction of being filled up in just the absolute best way. Everyone stilled for a moment, Nines with Gavin’s dick halfway down his throat, Hank with his one hand clutching at Nines’ bone-white hip, and Connor with his eyes half closed as his LED cycled rapidly from the sudden influx of pleasure. It was Hank who broke the spell, pushing his hips back insistently against Connor to encourage him to move.

 

And move Connor did, slowly rocking into Hank at just the right angle to get him moaning softly against Nines’ chassis. The movement carried through all of the bodies on the bed - Hank pushing gently at Nines, who was already rocking forward and backwards to let Gavin fuck down his throat. At the end of the line, Gavin barely had to do anything other than guide Nines’ head by his hair to get just the right angle. And hey, it wasn’t his fault this time that he wasn’t putting in any effort. If Connor’s stupid plan meant that he got to be a pillow princess, he wasn’t going to argue with it. To distract himself from the heat starting to build up in his gut, Gavin looked over at Hank, his gaze drawn by the gentle curve of the other man’s spine as he arched back against Connor.

 

Gavin’s eyes traced down from where Connor’s hands were gripping at Hank’s hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh there. They wandered across his back, catching the scars and marks that acted as a catalogue of how Hank had lived his life. Gavin knew the androids loved kissing across the scars that marked both of their humans - relishing in how resilient the human body was. The muscles on Hank’s back rippled and shifted as he re-adjusted his grip on Nines, and Gavin had to suck in a breath through his teeth at the reminder of just how strong he was. He was a big man, with the brute strength to go with that. But gentle, too, as Gavin watched how concentrated Hank was on pleasuring Nines. His eyes were half closed from the sensation of Connor fucking into him, but he was still working at pulling the most delightful noises out of the android in front of him, his calloused fingers rubbing against the sensitive seams on Nines’ hips.

 

Alright, maybe that had been a bad idea, Gavin thought belatedly, the pleasure from watching his partners only adding to the incredible tension building up in his body. His hips began to make little aborted jerks against Nines’ mouth, a soft litany of praise and unintelligible moans falling from his lips. Sensing that he was close, Nines increased the suction in his mouth, pulling Gavin as far down his throat as possible and letting out a low groan as he did so. That was all it took, Gavin’s body tensing up as he came with a shout of Nines’ name. He bent forward, shaking slightly as pleasure washed over him in a rush. Thank god Nines didn’t need to breathe, because his face was firmly planted against Gavin’s pelvis as he came down his throat. 

 

Gavin was breathing hard as he came back to his senses, the gentle rocking of Nines against his dick suddenly  _ way _ too much. Slowly, so as not to topple backwards, he straightened up and pulled Nines off of him by the hair, fingers fisting into the dark brown strands. The post-orgasm haze was making him want to lay down and snuggle, like it always did, but seeing the state of his boyfriend was enough to wake Gavin up significantly. Nines’ mouth was hanging open, thirium saliva and cum wetting his lips and dripping down his chin, and hot air was practically steaming out of it as his systems tried to regulate his internal temperature. 

 

“Pleaaaase, Gav--” Nines begged, his voice distorted and static-laden. Gavin heard a low moan from Connor at the sound of that plea, the rocking of the bed increasing as he picked up his pace. Hank had dropped his grip on Nines at this point, needing to brace himself against the bed as Connor began to snap his hips forward hard enough to make the sound of skin against synthetic skin echo around the bedroom. 

 

Urging Nines to sit back on his haunches, Gavin’s fingers found the familiar grooves of the plating on the back of his neck, pressing against the synthetic skin to chase it away. “I’ve got you, shhh, gonna take good care of you,” Gavin murmured, feeling the way Nines trembled in his grip, his head falling forward against the lace on Gavin’s chest.

 

As soon as Gavin tapped at the access port it slid open, revealing the now-warm bundle of thirium tubing and wires that ran up and down Nines’ spine. Gavin dipped his fingers inside slowly, stroking along the wires with the gentlest of pressure, but it still made Nines convulse, his sensitivity already far too high. He was panting, the noise of cooling fans whirring to life coming from both androids at this point. Still moving incredibly slowly, Gavin pinched two of the tubes between his fingers, rubbing them together - the slick sound of thirium on his hands just loud enough that he knew Nines could hear it.

 

It didn’t take long for Nines to shake apart in Gavin’s arms, a static screech building and peaking as he went rigid and then limp, LED blinking off. Used to this, Gavin pulled his fingers out of the access port and nudged it closed, sitting back and letting his boyfriend rest against him. It was a shame Nines was out of it, because he was missing an incredible sight, Gavin thought to himself.

 

Connor’s arms were white up to the elbow where he had wrapped them around Hank’s waist to pull him up to adjust the angle, hitting just the right spot that was making Hank gape wordlessly and fist the comforter. There were noises getting punched out of him, but it didn’t seem to be intentional, just the reaction of his body to the sensations overwhelming his mind.

 

It wasn’t long before Hank was coming, a deep groan rumbling out of his chest as he arched and pushed back against Connor, seeming desperate for more contact. Connor continued to fuck Hank through his climax, the movement of his arm betraying the fact that he was still stroking his cock. Just as the moans escaping Hank began to take on a high-pitched whine of discomfort, Connor finally came, leaning down to rest against Hank’s back as he shook - slurring words of praise and gratitude for his boyfriend’s good behavior. He didn’t hit a full reset like Nines, but Hank might as well have, with the way his chest was heaving and his legs were shaking. Connor slowly pulled out, using his grip on Hank’s hips to slowly lower him onto the mattress and roll him over. 

 

“Holy  _ fuck, _ Con, you tryin to kill me?” were the first words Hank gasped out once he caught his breath, the loopy half-grin betraying the fact that he wasn’t actually angry about this situation at all. Connor flopped down onto his chest with a lazy sigh, replying, “Nooooo, Gavin and I just wanted to pay you both back. For being so good to us all the time.” His fingers traced lazy patterns across the tattoo on Hank’s chest, still a little slimy (much to Hank’s evident disgust). When he raised an eyebrow, Connor simply rolled his eyes and popped his fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean before asking, “Better?” 

 

Hank simply laughed, reaching up to ruffle his hair as he said, “God, you funky little pervert, I love you.” Connor flushed at that, smiling as he laid his head down onto Hank’s chest.

 

“You still alive over there, Gavin? Or will I have to give my thanks to a corpse?” Hank asked, turning his head to look at the other two occupants of the bed. 

 

Gavin looked up from where he was scratching absently at the base of Nines’ neck, pressing gentle kisses along the crown of his forehead and down to his now lightly-pulsing LED. “Nah, you’ve still gotta deal with my ass,” he teased in return, “but the plan was mostly Connyboy’s idea. As usual.” 

 

“Gavin helped pick out the lingerie,” Connor supplied helpfully, which earned a soft, “He did a good job then,” from Nines, who was now blinking sleepily up at his boyfriend. Gavin’s face split into a wide grin as he looked down and said, “Welcome back babe, how are you feeling?” 

 

Nines huffed out a warm breath against his skin and scooted up a bit so he could reach out and hold hands with Connor, seeking out the touch instinctively. “I feel like I just went into a soft reboot for much longer than is normal. If this is your idea of a Valentine’s Day gift, I can see why you shun the ‘normal’ ones.” 

 

That earned a laugh from Hank, who set into teasing Gavin for his known hatred of the more typically ‘romantic’ aspects of the holiday. It was easy, somehow, to fall into this banter now. Gavin felt warm and protected as he lay there entwined with the men he had come to regard as his most trusted partners. Eventually both of the androids got up and retrieved the cloths they always used for cleanup, returning to bed to wipe away the drying semen and sweat that had gathered on their humans and on the sheets. Clean and pampered, Gavin allowed himself to be snuggled up between Nines and Hank, his back to the other man and Nines’ arms wrapped comfortably around him.

 

The soft noise of Hank and Connor murmuring to one another behind him was so relaxing that Gavin was very quickly on the verge of falling asleep. It was Nines’ voice that woke him up, his tone gentle as he whispered, “I did get you something. I hope you don’t mind too much.” Gavin blinked his eyes back open with some difficulty, craning his neck to find Nines looking down at him with concern quirking his brows together. “Hey, Nines, babe,” he said, making eye contact with his boyfriend as he twined their legs further together, “I don’t mind anything you want to give me, alright? I mostly hate Valentine’s Day cause it’s never...been a great day for me, ya know?” 

 

Nines nodded, relaxing slightly in relief. “I am glad,” he admitted, a tiny smile pulling up the corners of his mouth. “It is a very terrible card. I thought you would appreciate that it has a robot on the front.” 

 

A soft chuckle escaped Gavin as he imagined Nines carefully picking through the greeting card section under Hank’s watchful eyes. “That sounds amazing, babe. Good thing I love robots so much,” he replied, leaning up to kiss his incredible boyfriend. Maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, obligatory reminder that Dabid Caje is owed one (1) free ass kicking from yours truly, for his many many crimes.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! As always, your support is so so appreciated <3


End file.
